The present invention relates to kitchen appliances, and particularly to such appliances which are used for dish washing and the like.
Known kitchen appliances of the above-mentioned type use as a rule conventional sources of energy, such as for example electric energy. They are energy consuming, have complicated constructions, and are not easy to handle. Water brushes known for washing various objects, such as for example cars, human body, and the like. Such water brushes are disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,558 and 4,374,444. In these brushes water which rotates a rotor used for rotation of a brush member is supplied exclusively to the brush member for washing. This is however not applicable for a dish washing kitchen appliance, since during dish washing process it is first necessary to soap a dish or the like with a small quantity of water, and thereafter rinse the dish with a greater quantity of water without soap. This separation of functions is not provided in the known water brushes.